


The truth

by littlehufflepufftrash



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Love, M/M, Sad, angst with happy ending, non wizard au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7600363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehufflepufftrash/pseuds/littlehufflepufftrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I couldn't believe it but it was really there, but it was; You are the love of my life Dean. It was there on my arm, in black curly letters. It just appeared and I didn't know what to do.</p><p>A story about Dean and Seamus after school. Their life went on, they live together, are together. They made it work, they showed you could make it work, if you do it right.</p><p>Non wizard au</p><p>I saw this idea on the internet and decided I needed to write it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The truth

"Good morning Honey." That was how he always woke up Seamus. Every day the same, Seamus would open his eyes and smile at Dean. This were his favorite minutes of the day.  
"Good morning to you too." Seamus' voice was slightly rough and Dean smelled his morning breath. It was gross but he loved it, he loved him. Dean knew Seamus loved him too. They had been together for quite a while already, around 8 years now. It went very good, they knew everything about each other and moved together like bees in a beehive -only they are with two and the bees are thousands of them together- perfectly perfect.

They ate breakfast together like every morning. Seamus kissed Dean goodbye and went to his job, Dean stayed home because he worked home, he was a painter and Seamus designed furniture, a big change from when he was in school but Seamus loved it so he did it.  
"Oh, Dean, before I forget it, I am going out with Ron and Harry tonight, you don't have to stay awake for me!" "Okay." The door slammed shut and he was alone. "I won't wait for you." Nobody could hear him but he still mumbled it to himself.

Shining green eyes were staring at him from his newest painting, the sandy colored hair looked like he just woke up. Arms above his head so you could see a bit of his belly. The painting looked realistic but it wasn't in Dean's eyes. It was wrong, everything he did felt wrong. He had drawn Seamus a lot, made a lot of worse paintings than this one and he still hated this one. He hated it but he couldn't stop painting. His hand moved the paint brush over the painting without his mind keeping track. His eyes followed his hand but he couldn't see it. He walked to the other side of the room to get more paint but his mind still wasn't there. He just moved without thinking.

***

Seamus closed the door behind him and started walking to the subway. It would leave in 5 minutes but because they lived next to the train station it didn't really matter.  
The train came when Seamus stepped on the platform, good timing, the doors opened and he walked inside, it was a busy train because it took you to the center of Londen. Seamus stood in a corner because there wasn't room anywhere else, he just needed to take this train for 2 stops and then a 10 minute walk and he would be where he should be, his atelier, yes they had one at home but that one was for Dean, he needed a lot of space for his paintings and drawings. Also there came a lot of people so Seamus would only stand in the way. So Seamus had bought his own atelier were he made everything and sold it. It was a big atelier with a little living area in the back. He shared it with his friend Jessie.

Jessie stepped in the shop one day, asking if he could work here. Seamus took one look in those shining golden eyes and said yes without thinking. He didn't know why but there were butterflies. Jessie wasn't the person who should give him those feelings. That person was Dean, the one he was with for 8 years, but the way Jessie moved, talked, laughed, made Seamus loose his mind. That night he made sure to forget Jessie and spend all his time focussing on Dean. It hadn't helped. Jessie still made his world stop. And he didn't know what to do to change it.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this was probably very crappy and bad but I still I will try to make it better, I promise.  
> Anyway, thanks for reading, if you liked it please leave kudos and if you have suggestions please leave them.


End file.
